Finding FanFiction
by Ace Jeremy
Summary: The 07 Ghost world has finally invented computers. Plus Internet. What happens when Teito finds FanFictions of him and Frau? Read and find out! Please R&R. XD
1. What's a Laptop?

**Hey people. Oh my god this is my first 07 Ghost FanFiction. I came up with this FanFiction because well I don't know it just seemed like a good idea. So please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost. If I did? Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi!**

**Please R&R. XD**

Chapter 1: What's a Laptop?

"Hey squirt."

Teito whirled around to face the blond bishop who called him.

"Don't call me squirt!" he ran forward and jumped to kick Frau on the head, but the blond grabbed his ankle in time and held him by it.

"Put me down you damn bishop." Teito yelled, blood rushing to his head from being upside down.

Frau let go of his ankle and he crashed to the floor. He sat up rubbing his head and crossed his legs, glaring at the blond.

"What'd you want?"

Frau brought his hand, that he's been hiding behind his back, and brought out a rectangle shape thing that Teito didn't recognize. Frau tossed it to him and he caught it with ease. It was pretty heavy considering its small size. It was black in color and Teito noticed that it opened on one size. He lifted it and saw a blank screen on the top part while the bottom had a lot of letter and a small pad with two buttons beneath it.

"What's this?" Teito asked, confused to the max.

Frau laughed.

"You never got out much did you?"

Teito scowled.

"Shut up!"

Frau managed to stop laughing and noggied Teito hair, which he immediately protested to.

"It's called a laptop, you baka. You can use it to do a lot of things."

Teito frowned and looked at the laptop that was sitting on his thighs.

"Like what things?" he asked.

Frau smirked.

"Let's see. You can read, buy things, do research, and watch things and…" he left it there knowing Teito was going to want to know and ask. He was right.

Teito looked back up at him with his usual scowl.

"And…?"

Frau laughed and leaned down so he could whisper in Teito's ear.

"It's a great place to find lots of porn."

Immediately Teito redden and stood up and punched Frau in the back of the head.

"Baka I don't want this if it does that."

Frau rubbed his head and sighed.

"And here I was trying to be nice. Look it just doesn't have that so you don't have to worry about it if you don't look for it."

Teito sighed in relief. He was after all a little curious about the thing that was on his bed where he had thrown it before punching Frau.

"I'll try it out, but…"

Frau smirked and walked over to the bed. He flipped open the laptop and pressed a button on the top center. Teito saw Frau's face light up from the light coming from the laptop. He walked over and stood next to the tall bishop and saw the screen show a picture of desert with a few other smaller pictures that ran along the edges.

Frau touched the small pad on bottom and Teito saw a white arrow move around on the top screen.

"Okay well let's see if I can explain this right. The top part is a screen and it's where you'll see what you're doing. The bottom part is called a keyboard and the buttons here you use to type. This pad on the bottom that I'm using allows you to click the items on the top screen with the white arrow that you see moving if you use the bottom left button."

Teito grabbed his head with his hand, absorbing all the new information. He watched as Frau moved the arrow to one of the smaller pictures that looked like an 'e' and clicked on it. The screen change and Teito now saw a white plain screen a word in the center.

"Google?"

"Yeah it's a search engine. Very popular. A search engine is where you can type in what you want to see using the search box." Frau moved the arrow to where a long rectangle was under the large 'Google' letters were. "And it'll take you to a bunch of websites. This is a website too. And all website are connected to the internet. Which you get to by clicking on the 'e' icon I clicked on. Got it?"

Teito nodded his eyes wide and full of wonder. Frau smirked and messed up Teito's hair again.

"Have fun." He said, before exiting the room.


	2. Unexpected Results

**Hey guys, here is the second chapter so hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 07 Ghost. If I did? Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi. XD**

**Please R&R. **

Chapter 2: Unexpected Results

Teito stared at the Google search box with a frown. Since it was his first time he didn't know what he should search for. Then a thought came to him.

_Mikhail Eye, _he typed into the box. He waited while it loaded and when it did…

**Mikhail Eye:232,238 websites found**

Teito blinked in surprise, his eyes widening. _Whoa that's a lot, _he thought.

He began scanning the summaries of each website but one in particular caught his eye. It read:

_Hey people of FanFiction this is my new story. So hope you like it. It's begins with a little chat between Teito and Frau over the __**Mikhail Eye **__when well... let's just say things get a little heated up._

Teito blinked for a second time. _What the…what's this? _he thought clicking the link to a website called . A story came up on the screen and curious he began reading.

The summary was right when it said it began with Frau talking to Teito. The real Teito frowned more and more as he read. He wanted to know how the hell did this person who wrote it knew him and Frau, but he immediately stopped thinking that when the story took a surprising turn. He read:

_Teito felt something tackle him from behind and next thing he knew he was on the ground with Frau on top of him, pinning him down._

"_Baka, what are you doing? Get off!" he yelled but was silenced when Frau pressed his lips to his. Teito blinked but after a while he couldn't fight the moan that escaped his lips when Frau nudged his bottom lip with his teeth. Teito gasped, allowing Frau entrance into his mouth letting him explore the moist chambers. Soon Frau broke the kiss and started to go lower, having his tongue leave a trail. Lower and lower he went till he got to—_

Teito snapped the laptop shut, blushing wildly. He couldn't believe what he had just read. _Me and Frau? Together? Doing those kinds of things— _he cut himself off blushing a bright red that would put the sun to shame. Quickly he flipped the laptop back opened and opened the Google page again. He typed:

_Frau and Teito. _After a few seconds a page came up and Teito's jaw dropped to the floor.

**Frau and Teito: 150,536,946 websites found**

Teito looked at the page in complete amazement. Shakily he went down the list and summaries of the websites he found. He found the word Yaoi in most of them and his face became redder and redder. He felt like he was going to faint by the time he got to just the fifth page. He felt woozy and dizzy.

Suddenly the door was yanked open and Frau entered the room. Startled Teito quickly closed out of the website and looked towards Frau with a heavy blush. Frau took in the sight of Teito's face and smirked.

"What are you doing brat. You look as if you found some porn."

Teito jumped and, forgetting what he read for a moment, glared at Frau.

"No I didn't I'm not some pervert like you."

Frau shrugged and waved his hand.

"Whatever. Listen I got to go out for some, um, business and need you to take care of Capella. Got it, squirt?"

Teito glared harder.

"Don't call me squirt. And I would've looked after Capella even if you didn't ask. Someone has to keep him from growing up into a pervert."

Frau took on a fake injured look and left, closing the door behind him. After a few moments Capella entered the room with a big grin on his face.

"Teito can you teach me how to use the the…" he paused, frowning. He gestured towards the laptop sitting on Teito lap and Teito smiled.

"You mean the laptop? Sure but can I ask for one little favor for now on?"

Capella nodded eagerly and crawled onto Teito's bed, settling next to him.

"Don't go anywhere near Google, got it?"

**Ooh…well there you have it for chapter 2. XD **

**I told myself not two update again till I got five reviews but couldn't help myself, but I'll do it for this chapter. Might not be fair but hey I need to know whether or not this story is worth continuing. Okay? Okay. XD **


	3. AyaxTei?

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated but now that I'm off for Thanksgiving break I can now update again. **

**To tell you the truth I had a major writers block for this story. T-T It took me forever to come up with this chapter…but a certain person helped me out there. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost. I can only dream. **

**Please enjoy and R&R. XD**

Chapter 3: AyaxTei?

It's been a couple weeks since Teito was last on the brand new laptop. When Frau would ask him why he hasn't been on Teito would reply that—blushing a deep red—he just hasn't felt like it. Frau would take the excuse but still had a feeling that Teito wasn't telling the whole truth.

Now a couple weeks later…

"Hey brat I'm going out so watch Capella." Frau said dodging a pillow that would have hit him on the head.

"Stupid bishop, don't call me a brat." Teito growled, and then he gestured towards the sleeping Capella next to him on his bed.

"Besides I hardly think Capella is going anywhere anytime soon."

Frau grinned.

"Whatever, oh and if you get bored I'm leaving the laptop here for you."

Teito gained a bright red complexion and flailed his arms.

"I'm not ever going on that thing ever again. It's a horrible thing for people. Especially Google."

Frau raised his eyebrows at that and scratched the back of his head.

"Look if you found something you don't want to find again just don't type it in. Sheesh, I'll see you later." With that Frau left the bedroom they were in and shut the door behind him.

A few hours after continuing glancing at the laptop, Teito finally got up and grab the laptop, taking it back to his bed. He opened it seeing that it was already on he went to the internet. He hesitated for a second then found a topic to look up.

He typed: _Ayanami_

Teito jumped in surprised upon seeing the results.

**Ayanami: 93,849 websites found**

Teito growled at the name but scrolled down to see what he could find. He figured he could use the laptop to do a little research on his most hated enemy.

He scanned through the many summaries on the list, not really finding any of them useful enough to click the link. He looked and looked till he came across something that caught his eye.

_AyaxTei? What's that? _Teito thought. _Aya could be there because that's Ayanami's first three letters of his name but what's the x for? And why are the first three letters of my name there?_

Curiosity taking over him he clicked the link and realized the website went to . Swallowing a sudden lump in his throat he read what the story was about.

_Hey people this is the new FanFic I been working one and hope you enjoy it. It's of course about Ayanami and Teito. When Teito gets kidnapped from the church and back to the military there is one certain purple-eye hottie waiting for him._

Teito gulped and sweat trailed down the side of his head in nervous fear. Shakily he click on the story and began reading.

At first he thought there was nothing to worry about but as he read further and further his face grew pale, then a bright red, then pale again. He was barely able to make to the end of the chapter without fainting. After he was done he exited out of the website and let out a shuddery breath.

_These people can be quit detail about their stories,_ Teito thought his face cherry red. After a few moments Teito was able to go back Google and he typed once again.

_AyanamixTeito_

** 132,958 websites found**

Teito's face paled again and but then he scratched the back of his head.

_Well at least it's not as much as me and Frau._

Realizing what he just thought he blushed madly. _Why did I just think that? This thing is making me weird, _he thought, glaring at the laptop.

He shut the laptop and placed it back on the table where he found it. He climbed into bed and snuggled next to Capella and went to sleep.

**Haha. Well that's it for this chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it and I'll update as soon as I can. Or once I get another idea. Whichever comes first.**

**Please R&R. XD**


	4. Frau finds out

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update, but I kinda had a writer's block and y'all know how those could be.**

**I'm still in a writer's block so this chapter is I guess an filler's chapter, but still hope you could enjoy and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost. Trust me there would be a lot more yaoi if I did. XP**

**Please enjoy and R&R.**

Chapter 4: Frau finds out

The day after the internet incident happened, Frau, Teito, and Capella had to move out of the town they were in and move on with their journey. To Teito it was a huge relief, he saw it as a distraction to not go near the laptop that was gnawing on his mind with its dreadful website, Google. Sadly the distraction didn't last very long. They came across the next town only three days after.

"Um, Frau, don't you think we should just move to the next town. I mean, it's not that far."

Frau looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "The next town is seven days away. Besides we need to get some money for supplies, damn brat."

Teito glared. "Don't call me brat!" he yelled lunging at the taller man.

Frau easily grabbed him by the waist and threw him over his shoulder. He began walking with Teito yelling and flailing to get out and walked inside a tavern. Teito flailed and struggled with all his might but Frau's hold wouldn't budge, even when they got inside the bigger man didn't loosen his hold.

Teito's face grew red with all the stares they were getting and blushed harder when he found out only one room was available, and that Frau took it, leading to knowing smirks and disgusted looks. Once in the room Frau dumped Teito on the bed and Capella followed close behind.

"Why'd you do that, pervert?" Teito said.

Frau shrugged. "It was just easier than having to argue with you." That's when Frau began stripping, revealing a well muscular upper body.

"What are you doing?" Teito said, turning a tomato red.

"I know the owner of this place and she has agreed to give me a temporary job to get some money. I need to change into the waiter's uniform."

Frau then saw the blush on Teito's face and smirked.

"What? Like what you see?"

Teito blushed harder than ran up and smack Frau upside the head.

"Only you would think that!" he yelled before rushing into the bathroom, as an escape.

A few minutes later Teito heard Frau's goodbye and the door shutting and that's when Teito came out. Capella was lying on the bed with the laptop in front of him.

"Hey Capella, what are you doing?"

Capella looked up from the screen and grinned.

"I found stories of Frau and Teito."

Teito paled and raced over to Capella.

"I can't read so can Teito read them to me?" Capella said.

Teito sighed and shook his head.

"I think it'll be better if you didn't know what stories people make of us."

Capella frowned. "Why not?"

"Well you see, people who make these stories, um…" he cleared his throat and blushed. "Well they tend to make it seem that our relationship is more like a couples'."

Capella beamed. "But I already see it that way, so can you read them."

Teito blushed harder. "N-no I don't think you know what I—"

Suddenly the door burst open and Frau entered the room sighing.

"Sorry I forgot my…" Frau noticed the beaming Capella and blushing Teito and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on in here?"

"Teito's going to read me stories of him and Frau acting like a couple." Capella squealed, causing Teito to blush deeper.

Frau blinked.

"What are you talking about?"

"On the screen have all these stories of you two." Capella said. Then he frowned. "By the way what does rated M mean?"

Teito whipped back to Capella, his jaw opened in shock and Frau just froze.

"Um well that means, kids can't read those stories until they're older." Frau explained.

Capella pouted. "But I want to read them."

Teito grabbed the laptop and shut it. "Maybe when you're older. And Frau and I are not a couple. That's something moms and dads are."

Capella shook his head. "But you are."

He got off the bed and ran up to Frau. "Frau is like the daddy."

He then went back and threw his arms over Teito. "And Teito is the mommy."

Teito blushed and paled at the same time, if that were even possible. He felt light headed and his body felt weak. He heard voices call his name but couldn't reply back. The darkness took him before he could.

**Awwwww…poor Teito, he fainted. Can't exactly blame him though I probably would to. *hehe* Anyway that's this chapter, I'll try to get the next one up soon.**

**You know what to do to get the next chapter. **

**R&R **

**Please and thank you! XD**


	5. A Strange Outcome

**Oh my god, how long has it been? I'm truly sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time. I haven't been inspired for this story till barely now. **

**So please forgive me with this chapter. It shall be the last one. Maybe that's why it took me so long to update. Endings sure can be challenging. **

**Either way please enjoy it. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost for the last time. ;)**

**Don't forget to R&R. XD**

Chapter 5: A Strange Outcome

Teito woke up slowly, his eyelids feeling heavy. He blink out the sleepiness in him and sat up yawning. He had a strange feeling that he was forgetting something but couldn't put his finger on it.

That was till a voice spoke.

"Oh you're finally up. Good, you gave Capella a scare."

Teito jumped and turned to see Frau sitting at the desk with the laptop in front of him.

Sudden memories of what Capella said came rushing back and Teito's face went into a ruby red shade.

"By the look of your face I take it you remember yesterday?" Frau asked with a smirk.

Teito's face redden some more and looked away quickly.

"You know they're not so bad."

Teito whipped his head back to Frau frowning in confusion.

Frau gestured towards the laptop with a smirk still planted on face.

"The stories. I got curious and decided to read some of them and they're not that bad. If anything some of them are actually pretty decent."

Teito gasped.

"You're reading them!"

Frau's smirk widened.

"Yeah I just said that I was."

Teito jumped off the bed and ran towards the laptop, but Frau intervened. He grabbed Teito by the waist and made him fall on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Teito yelled struggling to get out of Frau's grip.

Frau chuckled.

"Nothing, just doing a little experiment and the results seem quite good."

"What are you talking about?" Teito asked turning to glare at Frau.

Frau gestured towards the laptop.

"It seems that people are very specific on what they want in their stories and I'm just seeing as how it'll work out if we do it for real."

Teito blinked.

"You want to try doing what they write in the stories?"

Frau laughed and pulled Teito closer, making the younger blush.

"My curiosity is pretty demanding, plus I want to see if you make as much noise as you do in real life as in the stories."

"Stupid perverted bis—"

Teito didn't get to finish the sentence as how the next second Frau's lips were covering his own. He froze for a few seconds before gasping, which allowed Frau to slip his tongue inside Teito's mouth. Teito let out a soft moan as Frau expertly moved his mouth with Teito's clumsy one.

Throughout the kiss, Teito continued to let out small sounds and melt more and more into the kiss. When both of them needed to breathe they broke apart panting.

When Frau caught his breathe smirked at the blushing Teito.

"You really got into it after awhile."

That's when Teito noticed that he had his arms around Frau's neck and his fingers entangled in his blond hair.

Blushing like a tomato, Teito made to move away but Frau grabbed his arms, stopping him.

Leaning forward with a glint in his eye, Frau smirked.

"Don't worry about it. I like it when things get…grabby."

Teito believed his face really couldn't get any redder at the moment but he was proven wrong.

"What are you doing?"

Both boys looked to see Capella standing in the doorway with an innocently confused expression.

"No-nothing." Teito stuttered, trying to get away from Frau.

Much to his dismay Frau didn't allow it. Instead he gripped Teito tighter and faced Capella with a grin.

"Nothing, just something couples like do."

Teito wondered if his face would ever be a normal shade again. Capella just nodded with a smile on his face.

"Okay then." with that said Capella closed the door, leaving the two boys alone again.

Frau turned his attention to the blushing boy in his lap and smirk.

"You do realize that's not going to be the end of it right?"

Teito jerked his head and stared at Frau in shocked.

"What do you mean not the end?"

Frau chuckled and lean in so that he was only a few inches away.

"I mean that I'm going to give these story writers what they want and do every single thing that they write."

Teito paled and Frau stood up, having Teito take his place on the chair. He gave Teito a kiss on the lips and wink when he pulled back.

"Prepare yourself Teito, I won't be holding back."

With that said he left the room with a smirk, leaving Teito alone in the room.

After Teito got over the shock of everything that just happen he found himself grinning. Frau was going to go after him. Teito stood up from the chair and turned to close the laptop. His grin widened all of a sudden and strangely he was okay with that.

**Yay it's finished! I would like to thank everyone who's been following this story to the end and for all the reviews I've received. *sighs happily***

**I hope to see you guys in any future stories I create.**

**But for now it's good-bye.**

**Please R&R. XD**


End file.
